Breaking Point
by EDoyle
Summary: Kimiko is no genius, but works harder than anyone to meet up with everyone's expectations. However, aiming for perfection has its cost. Will she be able to handle it? Or will she end up dissapointing everyone? AkashixOC


**Prologue**

The first week of classes was almost over, and a second year girl sat behind her desk at the student council room. She had been chosen by the previous president to take his place when he had graduated, as she had been of great help for him the year before. The girl, however, didn't think she was suited for the job. She was competent enough as a secretary or vice president, for she had outstanding organizational and management skills, and she was responsible and reliable. But leadership was definitely not her thing.

She wasn't going to disappoint him, though. She had decided she would do her best. And there she was, fulfilling her duty, even when most of the students were already home making plans for their weekends. Paperwork on the first week was unbelievable, and she had yet to choose a vice president to assist her on her job. She sighed in frustration and took another sip of her tea.

She was too immersed on her work to realize that someone had entered her office until said someone spoke. "Good evening," he said.

She looked up at the teen standing in front of her and greeted him back. He had spiky red hair, one of his eyes was honey-coloured while the other matched his hair. He was intimidating, but also very good looking, and the girl didn't fail to notice as much. "What can I do for you…?"

"Akashi Seijūrō," he introduced himself. "I'd like to have the presidency, Yukimura-san" he said, going straight to the point. The girl stayed silent for a couple of seconds and then nodded her head.

"Alright," she said. His eyes widened for a fraction of second, probably surprised that she had agreed so easily, but quickly went back to his intimidating stare. "I have one condition, though," she said, standing up and going to the cupboard at the opposite side of the office. She took out a large wooden board and a box, and went back to her desk. "You have to win against me".

She looked expectantly at him, partly expecting him to refuse and tell her he would be taking it, whether she wanted it or not. She had heard about his reputation before, so she was afraid he'd tell her not to defy him, and hurt her in any way. But she didn't show it. Instead, she just observed him while his expression changed from anger to curiosity and back to a glare soon after that. She took it as a yes, and started arranging the pieces over the board. He started doing the same, and went to take one of the last two remaining on the box, only to be stopped by her. "I believe I should take the _ōshō*_ one, considering I'm the one that's being dethroned," she said. She knew she shouldn't be pushing her luck, but she couldn't help herself, she wanted to test him somehow. His glare intensified, but he took the _gyokushō*_ anyway.

The game started and she found herself asking different kinds of questions to the redhead while she studied his movements. "How do you like Rakuzan so far?"

"It's alright," was Akashi's short reply, as he proceeded to capture the older girl's rook. She hummed in reply and kept her questioning.

"Have you joined any club yet?"

"Yes. I'm the basketball team's captain," he said.

"That's impressive," she commented, locking eyes with him and smiling gently. A long comfortable silence fell between them, and all that could be heard was the noise the pieces made when they moved across the board.

"What about you?" he asked after a while, surprising him. She sent him a questioning look, and he clarified himself. "Do you belong to any club?"

"No," she replied. "I didn't have much time with the student council and my part-time job. I have to keep up with my studies, too".

"I don't think you have any problem with that. You have placed first on your first year's test." It wasn't a question, and she wondered how he had found out about that, but she let it go.

"I wouldn't have if I hadn't studied hard. I'm no genius," she replied. Even though her tone was the same, he noticed she sounded bitter. He didn't say another word, and soon the game was over.

"You should have known you didn't have a chance against me," he said smirking. "You'll learn your place soon enough".

To Akashi's surprise, however, she just shook her head and smiled. "I knew from the beginning that you'd win, Akashi-san," she said. "I have only started playing a couple of weeks ago, after all, and I know you have won many tournaments."

So she had known. She knew who he was from the beginning. Perhaps even before he had introduced himself. He smirked, but didn't say a thing. As if she could read his mind, she went on. "Of course I knew who you were. I have read the files of every first year, and yours certainly stood out," she explained. "There's no way I'd leave the student council in the hands of someone I didn't considered worthy of the job."

He's smirk, which had banished during her speech, made its way back to his face and she smiled.

"Why did you want to play then, Yukimura-san?" he asked her.

"Because I don't have anyone to practice with, other than a computer and a pile of tsume* books".

"And why didn't you ask for handicap*?"

"Seriously, Akashi-san?" she replied, making eye contact, and she laughed for the first time. "You would have probably won even if you played only with your king… And talking about kings, I think this belongs to you now," she said, handing him the _Ōshō_ piece and standing up to leave the room.

"I didn't say you could leave," Akashi stopped her.

"And I don't think you should speak like that to your senpai," she said bluntly. Before she knew what was happening, Akashi had pinned her against the wall, both her wrists held tight above her head.

"It's high time you learned your place, Kimiko," he hissed, applying more pressure to her already aching wrists. She was terrified, to say the least, but she refused to let him know. She stared quietly at him, holding her breath, and waited for him to go on with his angry speech. "You'll not talk back to me, have I made myself clear?" She nodded. He softened his grip on her wrists but didn't look away. She looked into his heterochromatic eyes and suddenly felt her legs weaken.

"I expect you to take the role of the vice president. You'd better not disappoint me," he commanded.

She took a while to recover her voice and, doing her best not to stutter or quaver, she replied quietly. "You will not be disappointed". Satisfied with her reply, he released her.

"Be here at seven on Monday. I will not tolerate tardiness, Kimiko" he ordered.

"Of course. See you on Monday, Seijūrō," she said and left quickly, before he could comment on her use of his given name. If he could call her 'Kimiko', she should be allowed to call him by his name too, right?

Truth is, she hadn't only read his file. She had also heard about him from someone she had met the previous weekend, and she had made a little research on the boy out of curiosity.

That weekend she had left her parents' house with her shōgi board in her bag, in hopes to find someone to play with. Her sister had shown no interest in the game, saying it was a bother to think so much, and her best friend from junior high said it was for old people, but she had expected that much when she had learned how to play the week before. At first, she had been more than entertained playing against a computer. However, having mastered all the basic strategies, winning became too easy to be any fun.

 _It was a beautiful morning and the park was filled with young families, and teenagers playing different sports. Finding a free spot near the basketball court, she laid down a blanket and sat down on it. She wasn't one to go around asking everyone if they'd play her, so she started a game against herself. It wasn't too bad, since she would practice twice as much thinking two different strategies, and hopefully someone would join her later on._

 _She was already getting bored, being it her third game, when a ball came out of nowhere and scattered the pieces all around the blanket._

" _I deeply apologize," said a monotone voice. She looked up to see a blue haired guy around her age bowing in front of her._

" _It's alright," she said. "I was winning anyway," she joked. The boy finally raised his head and sent her a small smile._

" _Were you playing on your own?" he asked curiously._

" _I was. It's hard to find an opponent nowadays. Do you play?"_

 _The male teen shook his head. "I know someone who plays against himself as well, though"._

" _You should absolutely introduce him to me," she said with a smile. "By the way, were_ you _playing on your own?" she asked, realizing there was nobody else at the court._

" _Yes. I was practicing. I can't wait to meet the team tomorrow"._

" _You're a first year, then? Which school will you be attending?"_

" _Seirin," he replied._

" _Aa, I wanted to go to Seirin too. My best friend goes there," the girl said. "I'm Yukimura Kimiko, by the way"._

" _Kuroko Tetsuya," he introduced himself. "Are you a first year too, Yukimura-san?"_

" _No, I'm in my second year in Rakuzan," she replied._

 _Kuroko's blue eyes widened in surprise. "Would you like to play with me for a while, Yukimura-senpai?" he asked, picking up the ball._

 _Kimiko nodded and started to put the sh_ _ō_ _gi pieces back into their box. Once she was done putting away her things she stood up and walked to the court._

" _Where you at the basketball team last year?" she asked, while she stood between the younger teen and the net. Kuroko nodded his head. He dribbled past her and shoot the ball. It didn't go in, so she took the chance and positioned herself to make her shot. She wasn't outstanding at the sport, but she was still pretty good. The blue haired teen knew he probably wouldn't stand a chance against her in a one on one._

" _What was the name of your school?" she wondered as she tried steal the ball._

" _Teiko," he replied, and her eyes widened in recognition. He took the chance to get past her and tried to score without any luck._

" _Are_ they _as good as they say?" she asked. She didn't need to say anymore for Kuroko to understand she was talking about his old teammates, The Generation of Miracles. He replied with a soft nod of his head, so she asked another question._

" _Are they all going to Seirin?" This time, the younger player shook his head._

" _It makes sense… If all of them remained together, winning would be too easy," she reasoned. "It would also make sense if one of them were to come to Rakuzan. Our basketball team is one of the best in Japan."_

 _Kuroko knew she was talking to herself, but thought he should warn her against his old captain's personality. "Be careful around him, Yukimura-senpai," he said. The older girl tilted her head, confused, but he didn't say anymore. He had the feeling she wouldn't listen to his advice, for she was bound to find his former teammate interesting. They were alike, in a sense, and Kuroko could only hope for the best._

 _Kimiko shot one last three pointer, and looked at her wrist watch. "It's this late already? I must go back," she said. "It was nice meeting you, Kuroko-kun! I hope you have a good start at Seirin."_

 _Tetsuya smiled at her, and nodded his head. "Nice to meet you, too, senpai." With a last wave of her hand, she turned around, picked up her belongings, and left the park._

* * *

 _*All the following terms refer to Sh_ _ōgi._

 _Ōshō:_ _King (higher ranked player or reigning champion)._

 _Gyokushō:_ _King (lower ranked player or challenger)._

 _Tsume: Tsumeshogi (_ _詰将棋_ _or_ _詰め将棋_ _tsumeshōgi?) or tsume is the Japanese term for a shogi problem in which the goal is to checkmate the opponent's King. Tsume problems present a situation that might occur in a shogi game, and the solver must find out how to achieve checkmate. It is similar to a chess problem._

 _Shōgi Handicap System: Unlike international chess, shogi has a well-established handicap system which is used when players of different strengths play against each other. Handicaps range from small to huge, which makes it possible for weak players to play against even very strong players and have an even chance of winning._

 _If you wish to learn more about this game I encourage you to look it up on the internet. I have recently started playing it and it's absolutely fascinating! I'd love to have someone to play it with._

* * *

 _幸村 后子 –_ _Yukimura Kimiko (last, first)_

 _幸 –_ _kou/yuki (happiness, blessings, fortune)_

 _村 –_ _mura/son (town, village)_

 _后 –_ _kisaki/kou/go/kimi (empress, queen)_

 _子 –_ _ko (child)_

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no Basuke._

 _Thanks for reading!_

 _\- Elizabeth Doyle_


End file.
